


All Tied Up

by nepetalover413 (coolcheeto)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolcheeto/pseuds/nepetalover413
Summary: Kanaya gets hungry, so she kidnaps and devours once of her friends. First fic, please don't be mean!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	All Tied Up

Nepeta opened her eyes. She tried to move, but found that she was tied up. She tried to scream, but her gag blocked the sound. She whimpered, struggling against her bindings.

Kanaya smiled as soon as she heard the adorable cat-troll fight against the ropes keeping her bound. The room was dark, and Kanaya wanted Nepeta to be able to see her, so she flicked the lights on. The two immediately made eye contact.

“:33 < mppphhhh! mppppphhhh!!”

“What Was That My Little Morsel?”

“:33 < mpphhhhh!!!”

Kanaya chuckled, and lowered herself to Nepeta’s level until their faces were close. She smiled at her panicked face, moving her hands to Nepeta’s quivering body, feeling her from her face to her chest and to her soft, scrumptious thighs. Nepeta quivered. Kanaya looked back to her, making eye contact yet again, and licked her lips. Nepeta screamed into her gag again, and Kanaya giggled.

Kanaya loved the screaming. It was just amazing. She wanted to hear her scream louder, so she took off the gag.

“:33 < w-what are you doing?? let me go!”

Kanaya moved her hands through Nepeta’s hair. She smiled down patronizingly at her, and whispered in her ear:

“Getting Ready To Eat You Of Course~”

“:33 < w-w-”

“Shhhh...”

Despite Nepeta’s efforts, Kanaya reapplied the gag and patted her on the head one last time. She opened her mouth, moving it towards Nepeta’s head to watch her scream, but shutting it right before she would reach Nepeta’s head. She taunted her again like this a few more times, giggling at her panicked face before finally opening up her maw and jamming Nepeta’s screaming face inside.

She tasted as great as she looked, and Kanaya was loving every minute of it. She gave swallow after swallow, bringing Nepeta further down her eager throat. Nepeta was completely unable to fight back against her swallowing, instead all she could do was scream and squirm uselessly as Kanaya slid her further and further down into her gullet.

Kanaya had gulped down Nepeta’s head and her neck, and now she was tasting her cute breasts. She enjoyed the feeling of them going down as she consumed more of her. Her taste was just *amazing*, and Kanaya was happy to bring her further down into her gut.

Finally, she reached Nepeta’s legs, and with one final swallow she slid those down her throat as well. She tried (and failed) to stifle a burp as she finished, before reclining against the wall. She gave a hearty pat to the front of her belly out of pride. 

Kanaya was enjoying the comfort the ropes brought her. Usually, the prey within her gut would thrash and whine about, but Nepeta’s bindings were preventing her from doing as such. It gave Kanaya more energy to tease and rub her belly while the contents wiggled around uselessly.

She grinned at her stomach while Nepeta churned, squeezing her from the outside. She rubbed the belly, pressing the acids into the girl inside. She continued on like this for a few minutes, teasing the outside of her bloated gut as the cat-troll panicked. After doing this for some time, she heard Nepeta spit something out. Then, she spoke.

“:33 < p-please let me go”

“And Why Would I Possibly Do That, Dear?”

“:33 < i dont wanna get digested”

“Im Sorry To Hear That”

As Kanaya said that, the squirming in her stomach flared up, Nepeta’s grunts from struggling against her bindings more audible. It made Kanaya chuckle.

“You Arent Going To Be Able To Escape, Nepeta. I Bound You To Make Sure Of That”

“:33 < b-but.. eventually the bindings will melt off, like the gag did!! and ill be able to get out”

“Oh Sweetie, Youll Be Too Far Gone By Then”

Kanaya smiled as the squirming flared up again. She didn’t bother squeezing or rubbing the contents of her gut anymore. Nepeta was starting to get soft, and she wanted it to be her stomach that took her, not Kanaya’s teasing. So instead, she chose to sit back and relax, letting her belly absorb the contents.

It took some time for Nepeta to stop squirming, but a few gut gurgles and a couple burps later she did. Kanaya stood and looked at her now much rounder gut, and asked:

“You Still There?”

There was no response.

Kanaya smiled and walked over to her bed, tucking herself under the covers and entering a food coma. While she slept, what’s left of Nepeta was completely absorbed into her, and her breast size the morning after showed it.


End file.
